scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Crisis of Infinity Scoobys
}} Crisis of Infinite Scoobys is the single story of ''Scooby-Doo! Team-Up'' #50, by DC Comics. Premise Bat-Mite and Scooby-Mite return to give and Batman and Robin more problems, by bringing Mystery Inc. gangs from multiple universes to solve a mystery of giant proportions! Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Batman * Robin * Gang (The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo) ** Daphne Blake ** Shaggy Rogers * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency (A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) ** Scooby-Doo ** Freddie Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley * Mystery Inc. (Scooby-Doo: The Movie) ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley * Mystery Inc. (Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!) ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley * Mystery Inc. (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley * Gang (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley * Gang (Scooby Apocalypse) ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Villains: * Mister Camera * Giant Scrappy-Doo * Vincent Van Ghoul * Hex Girls ** Dusk ** Luna ** Thorn * Robi * Red Herring * Flim-Flam Other characters: * Leatherwing * Superman * Scrappy-Doo * Scrappy-Doo (Scooby Apocalypse) * Scrappy Rex Locations * Gotham City * Kent Farm * Fifth Dimension Objects * Utility belts * Mr. Camera's headgear * Chest of Demons * Anniversary cake Vehicles * None Suspects * None Culprits Full credits The following credits try to match how they are displayed in the comic as much as possible: * Writer: Sholly Fisch * Artist: Scott Jeralds * Colorist: Silvana Brys * Letterer: Saida Temofonte * Cover artists: Jeralds & Brys * Editor: Kristy Quinn Continuity * Bat-Mite and Scooby-Mite last appeared in . Notes/trivia * This story was a combo celebration of 50 years of Scooby-Doo, and 80 years of Batman. * Robin is on social media as @realrobin. * Scooby-Mite has been altered from a small adult to a child-like person in a Scooby costume. * Previous incarnations of Scooby gangs are depicted in alternate universes, even if they weren't, which were The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, and Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! ** Since Fred wasn't seen nor mentioned in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo series, Daphne has never heard of him. ** Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! Scooby has never heard of a Scrappy. * Notably, the Scooby gang's depiction in the DTV Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map is absent. * There are references to the time Fred broke off his engagement to Daphne in the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episode , and the numerous times Fred proposed to Daphne in Scooby Apocalypse. Miscellaneous * Disguises: None. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 0. * "Ruh-roh" count: 0. * "Zoinks" count: 6. * "Jeepers" count: 0. * "Jinkies" count: 2. Cultural references * The title is a play on DC Comics' 1985-1986 limited series Crisis of Infinite Earths. * Tweetster is a parody of the social media site/app Twitter. * On the last panel of page 8, there is a cameo from this issue's artist, Scott Jeralds. * Scooby-Mite references Flash of Two Worlds!, a story in The Flash #123 (September 1961), and 52 worlds concept in DC Comics introduced with the 52 series in 2006. Coloring mistakes * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The incarnates in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, Scooby Apocalypse, and Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! weren't technically called Mystery Inc. The group in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo were explicitly called the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency, and if anything, the group in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo were probably called the same, as they were called that in The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show and The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries. * The What's New, Scooby-Doo? incarnations are absent, perhaps because DC Comics published stories based on that era, therefore not counting as an alternate Earth, or perhaps because they didn't provide that much of a stark contrast compared to the rest. * It's unclear what the state of The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo world is supposed to be in, since the Chest of Demons is still being carried around by that Earth's Shaggy, so Vincent Van Ghoul and Flim-Flam must've been ditched and no longer associated with Shaggy & Daphne. ** 13 Ghosts Scooby is left out, perhaps because he was no different from the main universe Scooby. (Although this didn't stop an alternate Scooby from occurring in the DTV .) * Main Daphne must view Scooby Apocalypse Daphne as a teenager, despite the fact she is not. * Does Scooby-Mite just happen to surreptitiously find the revenge seekers altogether, or was this all planned from the beginning? * It is unclear which universe the Hex Girls are from as mainstream Fred does not recognize them. Quotes External links * Buy at DC Comics }} Category:Scooby-Doo! Team-Up stories